Find 815
Find 815 to druga i jedyna aktualnie działająca gra bazująca na serialu Zagubieni ''stworzona przez producenta serialu ABC studio. Gra rozpoczęła się 31 grudnia 2007 i odkrywa nowe tajemnice przed fanami serialu. Główna strona gry Find815 , będzie dostępna przez osiem tygodni a następnie zamknięta w dniu rozpoczęcia czwartego sezonu. Gra rozpoczyna się z momentem udostępnienia oświadczenia dla prasy na stronie Flyoceanicair.com gdzie stwierdza się, że linie Oceanic ponownie uruchamiają przeloty po długotrwałym śledztwie, które toczyło się w ramach zaginięcia lotu 815. Historia toczy się wokół technika IT Sam Thomas który próbuje odnaleźć swoją miłość, Sonya, która była na pokładzie samolotu Oceanic lotu 815. Sam był zaangażowany w kampanie przeciwko decyzji linii lotniczych o przerwaniu poszukiwań zaginionego samolotu, jest rozczarowany, że chcą reaktywować loty i powrócić do biznesu. Gracz dowiaduje się o stronie Sama poprzez sabotowany film wideo zamieszczony na stronie Flyoceanicair.com. Szczegóły oraz pomoc dotycząca gry na stronie Lostpedii: Find815 pomoc Ogólne informacje Historia będzie się toczyć przez pięć tygodni aż do premiery dając graczowi duży zasób wiedzy o kulisach wydarzeń wypadku Lotu 815. Historia została podzielona na pięć rozdziałów. Każdy rozdział został zaplanowany tak, aby umożliwić graczowi odsłonięcie maksymalnie jednego obfitującego w ciekawostki rozdziału na tydzień, umożliwia to specjalny zegar u dołu strony który blokuje odsłonięcie następnych wskazówek w ten sposób aby nie można było odsłonić więcej niż jeden rozdział na tydzień. Rozdział pierwszy |thumb|right|280px Sam Thomas ogląda w telewizyjnych wiadomościach relacje na temat zaginionego lotu Oceanic 815. Po najdłuższych poszukiwaniach w historii firmy, Oceanic Airlines zdecydowało się zakończyć poszukiwania samolotu i w ciągu najbliższych dni oficjalnie uznać wszystkich pasażerów za zmarłych. Sam widzi siebie w relacjach wypowiadającego się na temat swojej zaginionej dziewczyny o imieniu Sonya. Po chwili Sam otrzymuje wiadomość email od nieznanego nadawcy. Wiadomość zawiera list, w którym nadawca podaje się za przyjaciela jego ukochanej który z wyrazami żalu i współczucia wysyła mu zdjęcie, które ma go pocieszyć w tej trudnej chwili. Sam po chwili orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak ze zdjęciem i film urywa się. W tym momencie przed oczami gracza/widza pojawia się wirtualny laptop ze zdjęciem ukochanej od anonimowego autora listu oraz oryginalne porównawcze zdjęcie z biurka Sama. Zadaniem gracza jest odnalezienie różnic w zdjęciu nadesłanym w anonimie. Kiedy gracz je znajdzie musi je maksymalnie powiększyć. W ukrytych miejscach (niebieskich oczach, pieprzyku w pobliżu nosa, szramie na czole) gracz odnajduje mikro-wiadomości są nimi: "Sunda Trench," "Christiane I," "Black Rock," oraz Tell no one, grave consequences". Kiedy gracz ukończy „misje” pojawia się dalszy ciąg filmu gdzie widzimy Sama zapisującego te hasła w notatniku a następnie piszącego list do autora listu gdzie pyta go: „Kim jesteś? (ang. Who are you?)”. Sam otrzymuje automatyczną odpowiedź z serwera, że wiadomość nie może zostać dostarczona do nadawcy. W tym momencie gracz ma za zadanie odnaleźć wśród sterty znaków zaszyfrowanej odpowiedzi z serwera, loginu nadawcy. Rozwiązanie to the-maxwell-group.com. Po wykonaniu zadania na ekran gracza powraca dalszy ciąg filmu – widzimy Sama robiącego notatkę z nowego odkrycia a po chwili Sam podbiega do mapy i odkrywając z pod stosu notatek mapę zaznacza na niej nazwę z mikro-wiadomości – miejsce "Sunda Trench" (Sunda Trench nazywany jest też Java Trench czy po polsku Rów Jawajski). Wkrótce jak można wnioskować z korespondencji mailowej z udostępnionego graczowi komputera Sama (jego poczty oraz przeglądarki internetowej) wysyłał on list do przyjaciółki Tracey R. Próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tajemniczej ''Christiane I, w wiadomości zwrotnej od przyjaciółki wynika, iż Tracey ustaliła, że jest to jacht zacumowany w porcie w Jakartcie. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Sam kontaktuje się z Davidem Massinghamen i w liście prosi o szybkie zarezerwowanie lotu do Jakarty. ---- Po odpowiednim czasie na ekran gracza powraca dalszy ciąg historii. Sam słyszy hałas w sąsiednim pokoju w sypialni. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju okazuje się że hałas powodowało nie domknięte i targane przez wiatr okno. W momencie zamykania okna Sam widzi w szybie odbicie swojej dziewczyny. Gdy odwraca się nikogo za nimi nie ma. W tym momencie film się kończy a gracz musi odnaleźć - klikając kursorem - przedmioty w pokoju powiązane z różnymi sezonami Lost. Po kliknięciu na odpowiedni przedmiot gracz dostaje do wglądu serie zdjęć związanych z danym przedmiotem. Te przedmioty to: thumb|right|320px *płyta CD "Driveshaft - Live In Jakarta", *naszyjnik z pereł, *krzesło. Według wskazówki na początku misji, przedmioty te mają mięć duże znaczenie w serialu. Po wykonaniu zadania gracz proszony jest o odwiedzenie innych witryn partnerów producenta serialu Yahoo Australia lub ABC.com w celu wykonania dodatkowej misji która polega na zapakowaniu plecaka Sama (jak pamiętacie Sam wybiera się w podróż). Po zapakowaniu rzeczy gracz dostaje ekskluzywne hasło które ma wykorzystać na stronie Find815. Kiedy gracz wpisze je w pole po wykonaniu misji z poszukiwanie tajemniczych przedmiotów dostaje dostęp do ekskluzywnej wskazówki sezonu 4. Wskazówką jest strzępek papieru z numerem telefonu. Jest to „gorąca linia” Linii lotniczych Oceanic 888-548-0034. Po wykręceniu numeru włącza się automatyczna wiadomość. ''(2008/01/03) :Dziękujemy za telefon do Oceanic Airlines, gorącej linii poświęconej lotowi 815. Informacje są uaktualniane wraz z postępami śledztwa. Śledztwo jest w toku i potrwa jeszcze dłuższy czas. W tym momencie nie dysponujemy żadnymi nowymi informacjami dotyczącymi zaginionego lotu 815. Jeśli jesteś członkiem rodziny lub osobą bliską w stosunku do któregoś z pasażerów lotu Oceanic jest nam bardzo przykro z powodu Twojej straty. Dokładne informacje są dostępne w specjalnych oświadczeniach dla rodzin zaginionych. Informacje dla rodzin są aktualizowane wraz z postępami śledztwa i umożliwiają zadanie pytań przez lekarzy medycyny czy prokuratora /(ang. coroner w Polsce śledztwo prowadzi prokurator)/ lub inne osoby połączone ze śledztwem. Skontaktuj się ze swoim koordynatorem do spraw śledztwa lub zadzwoń później po więcej informacji.'' ---- Po pewnym okresie czasu gracz może odnaleźć w skrzynce mejlowej Sama wiadomość od Oceanic Airlines. W wiadomości linie piszą że z powodu niekorzystnego dla firmy wywiadu telewizyjnego są zmuszeni zwolnić go z pracy. W skrzynce nadawczej Sama możemy znaleźć list wysłany do linii Australian Air gdzie wysłał prośbę o pracę. Kategoria:Find 815 Kategoria:Gra